Oh God, Master
by HieiHayley
Summary: Sequel to Master please. Will Harry sit back and be a good slave and do what he's told, or will he disobey just to get the thrill of the promised pain. OOC Harry/Slave Snape/Master. Rape. Abuse. mpreg. I do not own HP.
1. the dream

I do not own Harry Potter! No spoilers! This is a story about **IF** Voldemort died on the battlefield at Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year. Does **NOT** go with the story plot of the actual books Harry Potter.

Also this is a sequel to Master please. Please read that first. This will make no sense if you do not.

This chp. does not hold sex in it. Sorry. I felt we had to get more in depth.

If you have a bad comment do not post it.

Summary: Sequel to Master please. Everything is falling apart now and Severus Snape is his master. Will Harry sit back and be a good slave and do what he's told, or will he disobey just to get the thrill of the promised pain...

I made my way down from the astronomy tower. No one was out at this time of night…

I made sure to go through some hidden passages just to make sure I didn't run into Snape. I was so embarrassed!

How could I let him do that? To just take advantage of me!

"You enjoyed it." A voice in the back of my mind whispered to me.

"No… That can't be true!" I myself whispered back.

"It is…" It replied in a sing-song-ish voice.

As I continued to walk, and try to ignore the voice, I came across a bathroom. I've never seen it before, and I've gone through this passage a hundred times. Pushing open the door I moved inside to find what seemed to be a second prefect bathroom.

The bathroom was silver with rubies everywhere. Just the combination of the two colors was amazing and glowed in the moonlight that came through a glass window on the far wall.

Taking a look at myself in the mirror and I knew I had to get cleaned. There was still dried cum and saliva on my face. And I could feel the crust from the cum on my legs where it had ran down. So I slowly took off my clothes as not to cause more harm then what was done tonight. Gently I climbed into the tub and the water magically heated to the perfect temperature. It felt amazing.

Soap appeared next to me and I lathered up my hands. With caution I began to clean myself. I moaned at the feeling of being able to get clean, especially after that dirty experience with Snape. I rubbed the crust off my legs and face and then made sure to clean everywhere else Snape touched. The feeling of his fingers on me lingered still and I knew I had to get their perfect touch out of my mind. I scrubbed hard to get rid of the feeling.

Then while cleaning my chest I had this over whelming feeling to touch my nipples. It felt as if it was the right thing to do, so with soapy fingers, I gently caressed them. Just the slightest touch though made me lose my breath. It felt so good to just sit and gently tease them, to play and pinch them. My hands snapped away from my chest not believing that I was just playing with my nipples. What was wrong with me?

Quickly finishing my bath I jumped out of the tub. While doing a drying spell I took another look around. Something was wrong though… The place seemed to be growing increasingly creepier with each second that was passing.

The silver was tarnishing and the rubies were turning into eyes that stared at me. The pupils in the eyes turned to red and my scar started to hurt badly. My hand reached to my forehead and grasped it as the pain grew worse. I groaned into the air and fell back into the water.

Quickly I got to the surface and tried to get out again my scar not hurting any more after the water touched it. The water though held me down. It had turned into a white gel that held me in place. I struggled against it but the gel holding me turned to white hands that held me down. The hands didn't pull me down though instead they seemed to be gently pulling me closer to the middle of the tub. Then out of the darkness in front of me appeared Snape.

My eyes widened and I began to struggle even more. The hands around my body just tightened and continued to pull me forward and to the monster that raped me.

"Obey your master." A voiced called from all around as Snape's cloths disappeared and he advanced on me. His penis was erect and he gently pumped it while staring at me with a smirk that said "You're my new cum bucket."

"No! Please!" I screamed and struggled as I was pulled closer to the now naked Snape. He sunk into the gel and it pulled me with a hard yank to him then forced me to turn around and bend over. "Please, Stop!" I felt him grab my hips and he leaned down to my ear.

"Such a good slut." He then pushed forward and into the perfect position to enter me. I felt the tip push against my asshole.

"NO!" I shouted and sat up straight in bed breathing hard into the night air. Right as I sat up though I cringed and fell back down my head hitting the pillow. My ass hurt so badly! But… wasn't it a dream? It had to be.

The voice in the back of my mind told me I'm not that lucky.

Settling down I whimpered into the darkness till I heard movement next to me. I turned my head to the right and looked. Someone stood next to me. I tensed up not wanting anything else to happen. I just want to go back to sleep and pretend none of this happened.

"Mr. Potter are you all right?" Madam Pomfery asked me with a concerned voice. She stood next to my bed in her night cloths and in an open robe. Her hair was messed up and her breathing slightly labored like she ran to get to my bed. Her eyes grew even more concerned when I didn't answer. I just stared at her, believing for one second that the sex had been a dream. For one second that everything that happened to me really didn't, that it was all fake.

"Mr. Potter… Mr. Potter… Mr. Potter!" I heard her calling me but I couldn't respond. That's what Snape called me in my dream. Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick. "Harry." This time I looked at her. "Harry I need you to answer some questions for me." I tensed not wanting to go through more tonight. My ass had a dull throb now that pulsed as I laid there.

"Harry I know this is going to be hard so I'll be as gentle as possible. Did… something happen tonight?" she asked looking at me with worry now.

I looked down, not wanting to speak. The silence was thick in the air, making it hard for me to breathe properly. Madam Pomfery continued to speak though.

"Harry? Your anal cavity has been penetrated very roughly. I mended it so don't worry too much. It'll be sore for a few days. So I'm going to keep you here for now. I just want to know if you're okay. This type of thing can be traumatizing. I just want you to know that I'm going to be here for you the whole way." She said touching my once rope burned wrist gently.

I knew if she knew what really happened she'd abandon me. After all, I'm just a slut. Nothing but a whore… Oh god. I felt the tears in my eyes and the vomits in my throat get closer to my mouth. She can't know. She can NEVER know.

Madam Pomfery continued though. "That's not the only thing Harry… You're pregnant."

My eyes widened I could feel them as they did. Madam Pomfery kept talking but I couldn't hear her any more. Her lips moved but no sound reached my ears. I don't know what came over me but I started to cry my eyes out. Just everything that happened tonight came rushing back at me as a hurricane and I cried. I cried for myself, my unborn baby, and my freedom. Why me, it's so unfair!

Then I started to laugh. It was silent at first, just the slight shake of my shoulders. Then I started to get vocal. My eyes closed, I clenched my fists and pounded my right hand on the bed screeching with laughter. It was just so funny! The man who hates me makes me his slave! Then I get pregnant with his baby!

Madam Pomfery looked at me with concern and worry. Just seeing her face though made me laugh more! This is crazy, insane, and hysterical too! Snape, Severus Snape, made me his bitch, his slave, his toy, and his cum bucket!

"Harry… I know this is difficult to handle but you need to calm down. You'll hurt the baby if you keep laughing like this. High emotions can cause you to lose it." Poppy said picking something up out of her robe pocket. It was a light blue potion, a sleeping potion. See? I do pay attention in potions.

I continued to laugh though, almost not believing this to be true. I laughed so hard tears started to come to my eyes. For some reason all of this was hilarious. But then my laughter started to die. This is all real… I'm with his baby, he raped me, and now I'm his. What am I going to do? What will I tell people? What should I do?

My laughter turned to sobs of grief. My sobs turned to cries of pain. And Madam Pomfery leaned down and drew me into a warm embrace. She sat on the edge of the bed next to me holding me close while I sobbed into her shoulder like a baby. Madam Pomfery just held me though and rocked me gently. I felt… protected, loved… like this is what I have been missing my whole life because of Voldemort.

"Shh… It's okay Harry. We'll get this figured out. Everything will be fine." She said stroking my hair gently. Her hand was warm and felt nice against my sore head. I've never had anyone stroke my hair before to make me feel better. This made me feel worse. Now I knew what I was missing with losing my parents. I felt my sobs worsen and my crying get harder. My breathing became pants for breath and I started to shake with grief.

Madam Pomfery then held the sleeping potion up to my lips. "Drink this dear, it'll help you feel better. Get you more relaxed and help you sleep."

I opened my mouth and swallowed the potion down to my stomach not caring anymore. I just wanted this all to be a dream, for none of this to be true. My eyes slowly closed, my sobs died, my breathing evened out, and the shaking stopped. Slowly I fell into the warm embrace of sleep once more not wanting to ever wake up again. Madam Pomfery slowly let me go and turned to her office door where Severus Snape stood waiting. I was asleep.

Madam Pomfery walked over to the new headmaster of the school and glared up into his hard eyes. She clenched her fist at her side looking ready to punch at any moment if he said the wrong thing. Her glare beat his any day. And as she spoke you could clearly hear the killing intent behind each word aimed at this monster that stood in front of her that dared hurt her patient.

"Severus Snape," she said and started to shake in fury. "I hope you rot in hell for everything you're doing to this student."

Severus merely smirked at her icy glare and words. She was nothing compared to him in his eyes. Yet he replied "You'll be down there with me for helping."

Poppy stormed past him and into her office. She then shoved him out and closed the door behind him almost catching his ass with the door. Once inside Poppy sat at her desk and pulled out an old bottle of Firewhiskey from the left bottom drawer of the desk. She poured herself a glass and cradled the cup between both hands close to her forehead. Then with one silent tear that slide down her left cheek, she drowned the first of many glasses to come.

"Forgive me Harry. Please… forgive me…" She whispered and sobbed her heart out, drowning it in Firewhiskey.

Snape instead of just leaving the hospital wing, walked over to Harry's bed examining his face. Gently Snape touched his cheek tracing the jaw line down then up and to his mouth. Slowly he leaned down and kissed his sleeping beauty on his slightly parted lips. The kiss was sweet, innocent, yet controlling. If Harry had been awake he would have been begging for more.

Severus pulled away hesitantly though, as if wanting, needing more, yet not wanting to scare away the one he wants more from. He gently brushed hair away from Harry's face and leaned down again, kissing his scar.

"I'll take good care of you my sweet, innocent Harry." Snape whispered to the air. Forcing himself up, Snape slowly walked to the door of the hospital wing. His shoes made no sound as he walked and his cloak gently swirled around his feet amazingly not tripping him.

Turning back he looked at Harry's bed longingly then said one last thing, "Soon my sweet, you'll be my perfect slave. No one will stop me from what I'm going to be doing to you. What I'm going to make you love." The smirk on his face couldn't be missed. It screamed for the pain it was about to bring onto the unfortunate victim in the far hospital bed. Snape turned though and faded into the darkness, and then to the dungeons.

It happened again, the exact same dream as before. Coming back to show me what I am, and what's to come.

I made my way down from the astronomy tower. No one was out at this time of night…

Good? Review!


	2. the potion

I do not own Harry Potter! No spoilers! This is a story about **IF** Voldemort died on the battlefield at Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year. Does **NOT** go with the story plot of the actual books Harry Potter.

Also this is a sequel to Master please. Please read that first. This will make no sense if you do not.

This chp. does not hold sex in it. Sorry. I felt we had to get more in depth.

If you have a bad comment do not post it.

Summary: Sequel to Master please. Everything is falling apart now and Severus Snape is his master. Will Harry sit back and be a good slave and do what he's told, or will he disobey just to get the thrill of the promised pain...

My friends kept trying to get my attention. I ignored them though, not wanting any more to do with them. They are all back stabbing bastards who will just turn on you and sell you out for a knut anyway. I'm never going to see them again though. Besides Master announced at breakfast, or so I heard, that because of the attack no one was allowed to visit me. Thank god Master is so nice to me. Maybe this won't be so bad.

I started to call him master in private. Knowing that if I don't get used to it, and I slip up, I was going to be in trouble. Whether it be public embarrassment or just some form of spanking I'm making sure I don't screw this up. No one can know about this. No one can EVER know about this.

"Harry dear are you ready to leave the hospital wing?" I heard her speak then turned my head to face her. Madam Pomfery has been so gentle with me lately. A lot more gentle then she has been with any other students in the hospital wing. There's this feeling in my gut that tells me that she knows what's going on. That she's trying to make my last days of freedom better. That can't be true though because I know she doesn't know who is doing this. "Harry?" she said again after me not answering.

"Yes, Ma'am." I said looking down. Ever since that night in the astronomy tower I can't hold a stare long. Just one glance in anyone's eyes and I get over whelmed. My chest tightens and I feel tears coming each time. So I don't look people in the face anymore. Master might like that though. I mean… I am a slave and slaves have no right looking in normal peoples faces.

Madam Pomfery looked at me with worry, but nodded her head anyway. "Harry," I looked at her as she spoke my name. Not into her eyes though, over her head. I don't think I could look anyone in the eye again. "If you ever feel the need to come back here and talk to me please do." That was never going to happen. Besides she doesn't know. "I know what you're going through." My breathing stopped. "Severus told me."

My eyes widened and the tears came falling down. This can't be happening. I won't… couldn't accept this. He was… telling people? Oh god. Oh-

"No," I couldn't accept this. "You're lying…" None of what she's saying can be true. "Please no," I don't want her to know! "Tell me this is some sick joke you're playing please!" I started to cry. My eyes widened and I actually looked into her eyes, like a kicked puppy. "Please…" the tears silently streamed down my face one after the other. This can't be true! This can't be happening!

"I'm so sorry Harry… I wish it wasn't true." She said and hugged me gently, soothingly. "You'll get through this though. I know you will!" I didn't move or react. I just stared straight ahead. What was I going to do? "You're so strong my Harry. So strong." After she said that I realized something…

Why wasn't she helping me run away… why was she encouraging me to go to Master, to accept him… No… it couldn't be… She wouldn't!

"What was that potion you gave me the other day." My voice was dull and monotone, just demanding an answer and nothing more. I felt her tense on me though. Her whole body ridged and then she tightened her hold on me. "What was the potion?"

"Th-that doesn't matter anymore dear." She pulled away from me fast though and turned as to not let me see her face. "Go to your class Harry. You have potions first. Don't want to be late and make him angry." Walking away from me, Madam Pomfery entered her office and closed the door. She didn't even glance back. I felt so lost, helpless, and confused.

The tears streamed down my face after she left. I couldn't hold them in anymore. I wanted to scream, cry, and attack something! I didn't though. And Madam Pomfery never came back out. I left the hospital wing and made my way down to potions.

My thoughts swarmed my mind. There were so many questions not answered. Was this planed? Did all of this happen because he needed a plaything? Why was Madam Pomfery in on this? What potion did she give me yesterday? Are my thoughts my own? And what did my dream mean?

The bathroom dream keeps recurring all the time. Every time I go to sleep or close my eyes I see that bathroom. I see the tarnished Silver and the ruby eyes, Master appearing from nowhere, the white hands grabbing me and holding me down, his breath on my ear, the slight… I always wake up there. My breathings always erratic while my heart is screaming for more of his sweet voice. I want him to hold me, not the arms, for him to make love to me, in real life, not just a dream.

Lost in my mussing I arrived at the door to potions. Master come out of the shadows and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the shadows with him. He forced his lips onto mine and I melted into the kiss. It tasted bitter sweet. I wanted to taste more but he pulled back. I pushed myself closer to him. Resting my body against his and still pushing forward. Trying desperately to just… feel him against me. He gently cupped my face with his hand and pulled an inch away. My breathing came hard and I could smell his scent with each inhale. He smelt like smoke and something sweet. I couldn't place the second smell though.

"My pet," He purred at me with half closed lust filled eyes, "You seem to be glowing with this new found delight inside of you… Mine and your child." He pulled his hand trailed down my chest and to my stomach where he then pulled my shirt out of my pants. With skilled hands he rubbed my stomach and teased me by barely reaching the tip of my pants. I wanted to push his hand inside. "Today we're going to learn exactly how you became mine." Master smiled at me then gently turned me around and pushed me to the door. Looking back he smirked at me, and then nodded forward.

I turned and walked inside. Looking around I noticed I could sit next to Hermionie and Ron or up front next to Malfoy. So I made my way up front and sat next to Draco Malfoy. Master will be pleased I sat next to his favorite student. Draco glanced at me but didn't say anything. Then he turned his body to face me and opened his mouth with a smirk on his face.

Master chose to come billowing in at that moment though. His cloak swished at his feet and he seemed to glide down the center isle and to the front of the class. How did he move with such grace? Walking behind his desk he placed his hands on the surface facing us. Master glared at all of the 7th years in turn before he finally set his eyes on me.

I felt my breathing stop and my heart speed up. He was going to say something to me I just know it! I could feel his words already. "I see my pet has decided to join us today." Or "pets can't sit on the furniture Potter. Get down." My throat clenched and I waited with batted breath for the order. But his eyes left mine not even a second after they met and he continued to just look around the room at us all.

My chest started to hurt with the thought that he didn't care, that he was leaving me. Just that damn thought made me feel horrible inside. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes waiting to just fall. Then the thoughts came. What was I going to do? How was I going to raise this child? Why me? Master started to talk though.

"Today I am assigning a research project. Your partner is yourself. I have already picked out your potion you are going to be doing the project on. Once you have the potions name you must write a 5ft essay on the potion, complete the potion, and turn it in for your grade. Because our minister has now legalized once considered "dark" potions you will be working with them. You will not have any class time to do this potion. Please sign up for a time slot in the extra potion labs to work on your potion. I will be making sure no one else uses the labs for you to finish them. You may turn in your potion as soon as it's done. Your grade will be announced the next day."

Master started to list the students name and the potion they are receiving. I waited with batted breath hanging onto his every word. Finally he got to my name, "Potter, the enslavement potion."

My breathing stopped. I stared transfixed at my master as he said that. There was a potion for enslaving someone? Was that one of the potions he gave me? If so which one? And what was the other potion?

"You have a week. Good luck." With his evil smirk he pulled up instructions for the potion we were going to be making today. I got out the ingredients and my working supplies and got to work. My mind may have been preoccupied but for some reason I finished my work with it being perfect.

Finally class ended and I slowly started to pack up. Master was already gone though, out the back door and into his office. Was he ignoring me? My friends kept trying to get my attention. I ignored them though, not wanting any more to do with them.

Good? Review!


	3. the rape

I do not own Harry Potter! No spoilers! This is a story about **IF** Voldemort died on the battlefield at Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year. Does **NOT** go with the story plot of the actual books Harry Potter.

Also this is a sequel to Master please. Please read that first. This will make no sense if you do not.

This chp. does hold sex in it.

If you have a bad comment do not post it.

Summary: Sequel to Master please. Everything is falling apart now and Severus Snape is his master. Will Harry sit back and be a good slave and do what he's told, or will he disobey just to get the thrill of the promised pain...

I stood in the library trying to make sense of the book in front of me about the enslavement potion. None of it was making sense! So I started to read the passage out loud and under my breath.

"The Enslavement potion is a potion to enslave any being to the one administering the potion. This potion was most commonly used in the beginning of magic to make slaves bond to their masters. Another trait of the potion was to make already existing sexual fetishes come to the surface and grow.

"This could result in a Wizard who finds it hot to be watched while he is making love, but too embarrassed to actually try this, overcome his embarrassment and seek someone out to watch him.

"Another trait of the potion is you can only bond a person to you if the people you are trying to bond already have existing feelings. Depending on the level of feelings for the person can depend on how the slave will treat the master. If there was hate before the potion was given, the hate will turn to admiration and a want to be recognized by the master. We recommend you not give the potion again because of the mental problems that arose.

"Administering the potion a second time will result in mental problems. All have found that the second dose makes the slave want to BE the master of the potion administer. This case has resulted in the potion administrator being skinned alive and their bodies preserved so that the slave now master can be the administrator's master. We now suggest that instead of administering the potion twice you give another potion to them before the Enslavement potion.

"The Eternus diligo potion is a love potion. When you make the Eternus diligo potion you must take into consideration that your potion may turn out poisonous. There is no other way to test this potion then to use it on another wizard for the use on other animals has resulted in the animal's death. No one is quite sure what makes this happen.

"The use of this potion on another human being makes that person fall in love. But, if the master does not give the antidote within the time span of 3 weeks the human will die.

"There is one other way to prevent one from dying, the giving of the enslavement potion. The enslavement potion cancel out the death willow bark in the Eternus diligo making the person fall in love with the administrator of the potion.

"Both potions are easy enough to make yet take caution. One wrong move of the spoon and the enslavement potion will explode."

I stared at the text again, thinking about all of the words. So, is that what I was given? And if so what am I going to do?

Closing the book I packed it into my book-bag and made my way out of the library. The hallways were clear because of lunch happening at the moment. I didn't want to feel master's eyes on me so I was skipping lunch again. If only this would all just go away though.

As I was passing a classroom the door opened and two sets of hands grabbed me pulling me inside fast, throwing me against the wall. I used my hands to protect my stomach making my head hit the wall. I slide down the hard stone and came to sit on the floor holding my head. Glancing up I noticed Hermione and Ron.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked almost shouting while holding my head with one hand and holding my stomach with the other.

"Harry," Hermione said looking at me coldly. "You've been avoiding us. And I do not appreciate it. We're best friends. We're supposed to know each other and share everything." Her voice grew colder and more menacing. "And you haven't been sharing with us everything."

Ron stepped forward blocking Hermione from sight his wand pointing at my chest. "You're my best mate. And we're closer than ever. But if you keep avoiding us I'm going to have to hurt you."

I glared at Ron and spit at him. My saliva hit Ron squarely on his right cheek and Ron flinched. Next thing I knew a foot had connected with my hand that was protecting my stomach, and then a knee to my face. I grabbed my nose, which was sure to be broken, with my other hand that wasn't protecting my stomach. Tears threatened to fall down my face but Ron bent down and grabbed my wrist moving my hand. My stomach wasn't hurt because of my hand and for that I was thanking Merlin.

"Harry," Ron said with concern on his face. "I didn't want to hurt you. But you left me no choice." Ron caressed my face gently with his other hand then pulled my face closer by my chin. "And I'll hurt you again if you don't do what I want." He held my chin hard and turned my face up. Ron then bent down and licked up some of the blood that ran down my face.

Hermione came out from behind Ron fully nude and with her wand. Ron shoved my face backwards making my head hit the wall. My vision swam and I tried to reach for my head. Next thing I knew though, I couldn't move my limbs. Hermione had managed to do a full body immobilize charm on me without me noticing!

Ron walked away while Hermione stalked forward and got to work taking off my clothes, making sure to not get any blood on my shirt and robes. Next off were my pants leaving me in just my boxers. I could only sit back and watch as my so called friend did this.

"I've always wanted to be your girlfriend Harry. I've wanted to be with you even while with Ron. Doesn't mean I'd give Ron up though. But we both agreed we wanted you… as a pet but we still want you!" Hermione said stroking my cheek with one hand and rubbing me through my boxers with the other.

My penis slowly began to get harder and more erect. It felt so good, but I knew it was wrong! I have a master now and a child on the way! I can't be like this with them. I have to stop them! But I can't move. Oh master… what do I do?

Hermione pulled off my boxers and my penis sprang free. I sat there like a dead fish not being able to move because of the charm.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said wrapping her hand around my penis and beginning to pump it at a slow steady rhythm. "You're so big! Oh you'll be a wonderful pet I just know it!" I felt her tongue hit my penis making it twitch.

Hermione continued to suck and swirl her tongue around my dick making me just ready to orgasm. I felt amazing lying there! Oh god it just feels so good! I'm so close I could burst!

"Hermione you're doing great! How far along is he?" Ron said crouching next to me fully nude and began to tease my nipples with his hand. Hermione then pulled away completely leaving my penis to twitch in need of release.

"He's pretty far. Almost there even! I bet if I stayed on he'd come in a heartbeat!" Hermione said laughing at my twitching penis and pushing it with her index finger as if it's an interesting specimen. "Let's get to the fun part."

Ron nodded his head and moved me to a laying position on the floor then bent down to start to suck on my nipples. It felt so good! Hermione whispered something and my hands were pulled behind my back by an unknown force and held there. She then kissed me hard bruising my lips and pulling them apart to play with my tongue. Then Hermione pulled away and whispered a spell. My tongue began to move erratically with my mouth open.

She smiled at me and then stood up and sat right on my face with her pussy over my mouth. One push down and my tongue entered her and tasted her juices. If I could cringe I would. She tasted so bad! Ron had left my nipples and was I don't know where. I felt him then grab my hips and lift them up.

"This is going to hurt for a second my pet. Scream loud." Ron then slammed right into me without any preparation pulling my insides apart and making me bleed. If I could scream I'm positive I would have. It hurt so much! I barely could concentrate as Hermione began to talk.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione moaned and then summoned something to herself. "Oh my… Your tongues amazing!" She began to caress my chest with one hand then she grabbed my nipple hard and something cold touched my chest. "I just want to be able to play with something here for next time."

I felt a sharp pain on my chest as something stabbed my nipple. Then I realized it was a piercing, she pierced them! Next Hermione grabbed them and twisted bringing forth blood and excruciating pain.

"Oh yea, so good!" She moaned pushing down harder. "Right there… Oh Ron he's so good!"

Ron continued to pound into me hard and fast making sure to bring me the worst pain. My penis twitched every time he hit my prostate and Ron started to aim for it. My penis slowly became hard and erect again. It hurt so bad but getting my prostate brushed felt amazing!

"Ron," Hermione said panting and playing with my nipples, "I'm about to cum!"

"Me too!" Ron almost said with a strained voice.

"Harry, orgasm with us." Hermione said and began to pump me with one of her hands.

I was close myself and then with a grunt from Ron and a Scream from Hermione we orgasmed together. It was swallowing or drowning when Hermione orgasmed and I swallowed it all. She also cancelled the spell on my tongue and I lay there hurt from the semen mixing inside me with the blood from my ripped ass. My nipples hurt like hell and were bleeding from the piercing still.

Hermione stood up off of me and Ron pulled out easily from the blood and semen being there. I laid there covered in juices, unable to move. Ron then released me from the spell and forced me to turn over. He then shoved his dick into my mouth. My nipples grazed the floor and I flinched at the sudden intense pain.

"Suck it pet." He said and stroked my hair as I sucked and licked my blood and his semen off of his penis.

"How does it taste?" Ron asked and moaned as I continued to blow him.

"I bet it tastes great huh?" Hermione said coming behind me and forcing me to my knees. With one hand she pumped my dick and with the other she fingered my sore ass. It hurt to have her finger me but there was nothing I could do but let it happen.

Once she hit my prostate I moaned around Ron's cock. Ron groaned loudly.

"Right there Hermi, he loves it right there."Ron said moaning as she continued her attack on my prostate and pumping my penis.

It felt so good! I wanted more and more. I pushed back against Hermione's fingers as they entered me and forward to meet her hand job as I continued to bob up and down on Ron's dick. Ron moaned and petted my head and Hermione giggled and stopped moving her hands to let me ride them.

"Oh god, Harry you're so skilled. I'm impressed by you pet." Ron moaned then continued to talk. "I'm so close pet! I just want you to swallow it all up. If you miss a drop I'm going to hurt you." Ron moaned then began to meet my bobs. He then pulled my head forward and held me there as he cummed right into my mouth.

Just the taste of his cum made me start to cum. And I sprayed all over the floor and my stomach. A little hit my right nipple and I flinched again at the hot feeling. Then once I swallowed every bit he pulled out and I crashed down onto the ground into my puddle of cum.

Hermione started to tut at me and pulled me up out of the puddle. "Look at what you've done." She started looking me up and down. "You made a mess on the ground and all over yourself! We'll have to make sure you never do again."

She pulled me up and to one of the desks then threw me over it face down. I yelped and groaned at the pain on my chest. Untying my hands, she re-tied them to the front of the desk and tied my leg's spread to the other two desk legs.

"Harry you're such a naughty pet." Hermione said caressing my ass cheeks gently. "You didn't give me any sexual pleasure just a minute ago. And you cummed before your two masters cummed." She then trailed up my back and grabbed my hair hard jerking my head backwards. "And for that, you need to be punished." She then let go of my head and let it hit the desk.

My nose hit and I moaned in pain. I swear if it wasn't broken before it was broken now. I laid there not knowing what was going to happen. Not being able to see what they were doing. Fear rose in my chest and I struggled. That instantly stopped though when I heard and felt a cane come through the air and smack my ass hard. I screamed and heard Hermione and Ron laugh.

"You're going to get ten more." Ron chipped in taking the cane from Hermione. "And you're going to count them out loud. If you miss one we start over."

"And if you don't say 'Thank you mistress Hermione and master Ron' after each count then we start over." Hermione said. You could hear the evil smirk in her voice. "Ready pet?"

I didn't move or acknowledge her and I felt the Cane hit my ass hard. I screamed then did what they wanted, "One! Th-thank you mist-ress Hermione and m-master Ron."

They both started to laugh a cold evil laugh; then continued on with the Caning. It hurt each time the cane came down on my sit spot. I couldn't do anything though but lay there and say the line they wanted to hear over and over.

Welt were forming on my ass and bleeding, blisters were forming right then and there and popping from the caning. It felt so horribly good and I was getting hard. I wasn't expecting to find pleasure in the caning but for some reason I did fine the pleasure. It felt horrible though and made me cry harder and harder with each hit, yet inside me a little part of me wanted them to continue even after they hit me the tenth time just to feel the pain.

Finally they hit me for the tenth time for that sitting. My sobs rocked my body hard and my cock twitched as I said the line.

"TEN! Thank you mi-is-istress Hermion-n-ne and ma-master R-Ron."I stuttered and tripped over the line and just began to sob right there completely broken. No one would want me now; no one will ever want a used person.

"Awww, there there pet." Hermione said petting my head gently. "We just wanted to solidify it in your mind who your real masters are, and that you DON'T have free range on anything."

Ron's hands were rubbing small circles on my back, "You just have to share everything with us pet. I mean, we ARE your masters." I heard them kiss each other over my body as they continued to pet my hair and rub my back.

I felt Ron's hand go lower and tensed imagining the pain of feeling his hand on my sore ass. He completely bypassed my ass though and grabbed my penis feeling how hard it was from the caning.

"What?" I heard Hermione ask as Ron moved to get a good look at my penis. She soon joined him and looked. I heard her giggle.

"He liked being caned…" Ron said with disbelief and then grabbed my dick hard squeezing me as if trying to strangle me through my cock.

I cried out in pain and pleasure as he did that. Ron then let go as if burned and I heard him whispering to Hermione softly. I couldn't make out any of the words but I did hear Hermione giggle.

The binds holding me were released and I felt cleaning spells being done to me as I was redressed. I felt something cold and leather touch my neck and felt up to feel a collar in place. I felt around it but didn't feel a strap or anything to be able to take it off.

Hermione slapped my hands away from the collar and squatted in front of me rubbing me through my pants. For some reason it felt amazing and I fell back against Ron who I guess just walked behind me to catch me. I leaned against him as he reached forward and tweaked my nipples through my shirt. Making little blood stains that grew with each little touch.

"Harry," Hermione said trying to sound seductive. "That's a pleasure collar. It gives extra sensitivity to all your body. Even the slightest touch of the penis will send you maximum pleasure, while every touch of pain will inflict maximum pain. Have fun pet." She said just as I came in my pants. It felt so good I screamed!

Ron laid me down gently and Hermione stood up. They both left hand in hand completely clothed and looking perfect and as if nothing happened.

I turned onto my side because my ass was hurting like crazy and my nipples and nose were hurting and bleeding. Then I fell asleep in that position on the floor.

Good? Review.


	4. the other

I do not own Harry Potter! No spoilers! This is a story about **IF** Voldemort died on the battlefield at Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year. Does **NOT** go with the story plot of the actual books Harry Potter.

Also this is a sequel to Master please. Please read that first. This will make no sense if you do not.

This chp. does not hold sex in it.

If you have a bad comment do not post it.

Summary: Sequel to Master please. Everything is falling apart now and Severus Snape is his master. Will Harry sit back and be a good slave and do what he's told, or will he disobey just to get the thrill of the promised pain...

I woke up on the floor of that classroom feeling out of it. My head, chest, ass, everything was screaming with pain. It felt exactly like how it was after a beating from Uncle Vernon. He'd always throw me onto my chest on the floor of my room after a harsh beating and I'd listen for his footsteps to go away before I tried to use magic to heal me. Then when I heard his footsteps again I would…

I hear footsteps… They're outside the classroom. Panic rose in my chest and tightened making it hard to breathe. Thoughts ran through my head like wild fire. 'What am I going to do? What if they find me? No one should see me like this. No one can see me like this! Someone please make them go away!'

Then the door opened. I saw feet. Yet they couldn't be uncle Vernon's. So I closed my eyes and passed out from the fear and panic.

Dreams started and I watched them go past. Childhood dreams, fantasies, sex dreams, they all went by me without noticing me. Then I came upon one dream that I had to watch. It looked like me and Severus!

In the dream I saw Severus next to me, No, not me, someone that looked like me yet… older. Severus was speaking to him. It was dark out with few stars but there seemed to be a glow around Severus and the other me. I moved closer to hear his voice. I could barely make out the words but they were there none the less.

"…Love you just as much." This Severus said to the me next to him. Severus then kissed him on the lips. You could feel and see the love between them. It was romantic, passionate, and simply beautiful.

I wanted that. I wanted to be _that _Harry. To feel Severus close to me, to be able to touch him and love him with all of my heart! To have exactly what was going on here.

This Severus then pulled back. He looked at the older Harry coldly. Where had the love gone? Then he pushed the older Harry away and the older me looked ready to cry.

"Please Master. Please let me be with you one last time. Just once more. I-" Severus slapped the older me hard. I winced just watching.

"You will do what I trained you to do. If you do not and I find out, I will make sure you never feel happiness again." The Master in this dream said and then arms came out of the darkness of the night and wrapped around the older me's waist. "Listen to your new master and use your training. It's an honor to be a personal pet to such a powerful dark lord."

I felt my eyes widen and saw the older me turn in the arms and kiss a twenties looking Tom Riddle Junior. I tried to scream at my older self 'no' but as I tried to speak nothing would come out. My lips moved but made no sound. This is not possible! I killed him!

Tom stopped the kiss and turned to me though. The me that was dreaming all this. He could see me!

"Harry," Tom said and everything faded away but him and me. We were now standing surrounded in complete darkness. Where had Severus and the other Harry gone? "I have been waiting for this moment, to show you your true fate. That Severus your 'Master' is using you for me. He is preparing you so you will obey me when I am resurrected."

Tom sat back and a chair materialized for him to sit on. It was a black leather chair with Silver buttons lining it.

"Please sit." He said motioning behind me. I looked and there was a chair exactly like his waiting for me. Sitting down gently I turned back to Riddle.

As I turned back, a room around appeared around us. We were in some sort of giant library. The walls were lined with books and even the ceiling had books shelves and books on those shelves. The carpet was a lush green with silver swirl designs all around it. The swirls moved and slithered around our feet like snakes. They weren't though. They were thinner and upon closer look you could see they were just lines and nothing more.

I felt heat and looked to my left where a fireplace was coming through; pushing the book cases apart to let the inferno into the room. The fireplace was huge with beautiful carving all over it. Taking in the beauty and heat I continued to watch the fireplace and listen as Tom began to talk.

"Do you know you're a horcrux Harry?" I turned to Tom at those words and stared at him as he sipped red wine from a glass. Looking around, I couldn't see where the wine had come from.

"Your glass is on the right, Harry." Tom said as if reading my thoughts.

I picked up the wine glass never taking my eyes off him. Then I took a sip watching Tom take one out of his. Tom smiled at me as if he knew something I didn't then set his glass down in midair on his left.

"Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived-to-defeat-Voldemort." He stopped and just looked at me. "Very nice title, though, a little long don't you think?" His eyes bore into mine yet he did not try to get into my thoughts, why?

"The real question here is why would I need to? We are already in your mind. I know everything about you, because I am you." Smirking Tom snatched the glass out of the air and took another sip of wine. "I know all your secrets. How you love to feel pain while you're being pleasured, how when you see Severus you go week in the knees, how when Hermionie and Ron raped you, you wanted them to go on, to keep going. I know all about it. Now why don't I tell you the reason I called you into this place.

"You see, Harry, we are so much alike. We both have hopes of a bright future and we both want friends that will stay loyal to us. Yet we can't have those things. That is why I'm willing the make a proposition." He took another sip then swirled the wine around in his glass. I watched as the liquid came close to the top but never spilled over.

"When you have your child, I want you to give yourself and your child fully to Severus. In return he will love you, and care for you both. Then, when the day comes that I want you for myself, you have to leave Severus and come to me."

"How is this going to help me? This is only going to do you good." I said glaring and gripping my wine glass so tightly I was surprised it did not break.

"I wasn't done." He said glaring but then Tom straightened up, took another sip of the wine, and just looked at me. "In return for that, I will give you everything you've ever wanted. That's right Harry; a mother, father, and another child. I will give you a family. The one thing you could never have. You're mother will be alive; your father will be able to show you how to fly like he's always wanted, and your child will have grandparents. Don't you want that Harry?"

I stared at him for a little while not believing this was happening to me at this time.

"I want to wake up." I said putting my glass down and moving to stand. The chair though held me in place as if I was glued to it. "Let me move Tom."

He tuted at me; smirking, "This is your mind Harry; I'm a part of you. And I'm going to enjoy being a part of your life Harry. And you will enjoy being a part of mine."

Standing he dropped his wine glass spilling it on the lush green carpet and he started to move closer to me. My eyes widened and I started to thrash around not being able to move because of the chair. His hand came right at my throat and then my eyes snapped closed waking me up.

As I came back my eyes were closed. Yet I heard voices over me so I kept quiet and decided to listen. In my foggy dream state I couldn't make out who was who but I did hear them.

"Please you have to understand that if I were to remove the collar it would cause more pain. Only the one that put the collar on him can remove it. And that is why he's feeling all this pain even though it's so minimal." Said some female

"That does not comfort me." A male voice chipped in. "But since it cannot be removed then I will just track down who did this… Who wasn't at lunch yesterday?"

The female said "there were at least a dozen from each table."

"Then I guess we'll have to ask the people most obvious won't we?" The male said sounding cold and calculating.

Softly as if asking for a secret the female asked a very good question. "Who though?"

"Ron and Hermione." The male said with such hate. Footsteps were heard moving away and then a door opening and closing. I kept my eyes closed not wanting to see who was over me.

"You can open your eyes now Harry." The female said in a calm sadden voice.

I opened my eyes and looked at Madam Pomfery. She looked tired and worn down. Those were never a good sign on her.

"What happened?" I asked looking at her with pleading eyes.

She looked ready to cry as she spoke. "Harry, you were ra-."

"I know that." I interrupted her. "I mean, what happened after?"

This time she started to cry. "Draco Malfoy found you in a classroom passed out. He then turned you over and saw blood on your shirt and brought you here. I fixed your welts on your buttocks, your nose was really banged up but that's back to normal also. Then I healed your chest so that the rings won't make you bleed anymore if something was to happen with them, and I'm sorry but I could not remove that horrid collar."

Staring at her I took in all the information. My ass felt fine now and my chest didn't hurt but I still felt the weight of the piercings and my nose felt good. Reaching my hand up I felt the collar. Touching it sent tingles down my spine and I pulled away fast.

"Don't worry Harry dear, the baby is fine." She said wiping her eyes on her handkerchief she summoned to herself. "You did a very good job of protecting the baby. I'm very proud of you." Smiling Madam Pomfery leaned over and hugged me.

I hesitated hugging back at first. But then I wrapped my arms around her. It felt nice to be held by her. Closing my eyes I imagined my mother. This has to be how hugging her would have felt like, Warm, loving, one of the greatest feelings I've ever felt. It ended all too soon.

We both pulled apart fast when the door to the hospital wing opened. In came Master and Draco Malfoy. Watching them walk towards us I noticed Draco's head was bowed and he was walking slightly behind Master giving him room and respect. Was Draco a… no, no that's not possible.

Master and Draco stopped at my bed. Master sat next to me in a chair while Draco stood slightly behind the chair.

"I see you are awake Harry." Master said looking at me with cold piercing eyes. The eyes judged me before I could speak. "I want to know what happened, details and everything. Don't waste my time."

I looked down at my hands and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. I didn't want Draco to hear this. Why was he here?

"Do I have to with _him_ here?" I asked glaring at Draco who looked at me indifferently.

The next thing I knew though I was slapped by Master. He glared at me and raised his hand as if to slap me again but Madam Pomfery stepped in.

"Severus Snape!" She said cradling me to her. "You will NOT hit a child in my presence, Even if he is one of your slaves!"

I blushed as Draco smirked at me over Master's shoulder. Glaring at Draco I tried to escape Madam Pomfery's death grip.

"Madam Pomfery I'm fine I swear! I deserved it. I should not have disrespected Master or Masters friend like I did."

"Friends?" Master said questioning me with a raised eyebrow. "You think Draco is a friend? No. He's one of my slaves just like you. The only difference is he's not pregnant. And hopefully will never be."

I looked down not wanting to meet his eyes and also knowing I wasn't allowed to meet them anyway. Master continued staring at me as if testing me. Apparently I passed though because he finally looked at madam Pomfery.

"Those two will be here soon to have the collar removed. Draco will stay to watch over Harry for the night so you may rest. I'm sure you have other patients that need more help then this slave." Severus said then stood up and started for the door. Once the door was open he stopped and turned to look at Poppy. "If Ron and Hermione do not come in the next hour send Draco to inform me. And Harry," He said looking at me. "I still want to know every detail." With that the door closed behind him and he was gone.

I turned to Madam Pomfery who continued to look at the door with a look of hate. She then turned around and started to mutter to herself about useless headmasters and went to check on what had to be another student.

Speaking of another student, Draco was staring at me with a blank look. He was out right staring at me.

"What?" I snapped turning to him fully.

He just smirked at me then started to laugh… he was laughing at me!

"I don't need you here you know! Why don't you just go crawl back into your snake den!" I screamed at him and turn to the other side of the room lying down so my back faced him.

He stopped laughing abruptly and I could feel his hate filled gaze land on me.

"You know I could leave you here, alone. No one will protect you from those crazy so called friends of yours. Madam Pomfery isn't even going to be here when they finally do come. So which would you rather have Potter?" Draco said and I turned my head to him then finally my whole body.

"I'd… rather have you here."I said in a small hopeless voice not wanting to admit the truth even though it was right in front of me. I looked away from Draco and stared at the floor. A little ant crawled across and it seemed a lot more interesting right now then Draco. Finally I did look up though at him. He looked taken aback and then narrowed eyes trying to figure me out. After a few minutes of silence he finally looked satisfied and nodded his head.

"Good." Came Draco's only answer. He then sat down in the chair master had previously been in and pulled out his potions text book.

"Why are you studying?" I asked with a face of repulsion.

"Why are you NOT studying?" He countered and continued to read his book. "Don't we have an essay due soon on a potion? I'm trying to please Master with my work as much as possible so maybe instead of his slave he will make me his apprentice." Draco looked smugly at me then back at his book and continued to read.

I didn't answer, instead I closed my eyes and tried to drift back to sleep. Sleep didn't come this time though. I laid there for what felt like forever and then I finally opened my eyes. This was not going to work.

Then the doors to the hospital wing opened and in came Hermione and Ron. They both looked mad and scared. Madam Pomfery walked over to them and dragged them to my bed by their ears. Draco was conveniently in the bathroom right now. Very nice Draco makes a prediction that Madam Pomfery won't be here and instead _you_ aren't here.

"-And I want that off!" Poppy said and stood back while Hermione reached up and unhooked the collar with her wand letting it fall to the bed.

"Happy now?" Hermione said glaring at Madam Pomfery.

Poppy glared at both Ron and Hermione then pushed them toward the door. Madam Pomfery looked pissed. "Yes and I don't EVER want to hear of you doing this to anyone else!" She all but screamed and then pointed to the door. Hermione and Ron ran out that door. "No Running!" She screamed after them, yet they did not slow down. Finally Poppy turned to me.

"How do you feel dear?" She asked and brushed my cheek gently with a caring hand.

"Better now that the collar is off. Thank you Madam Pomfery." I replied and she smiled.

"Don't worry dear, everything will be all right." Poppy said then stood up and walked to her office closing the door behind her.

I laid back and closed my eyes, just wanting to sleep all of this away. And sleep did come, this time a peaceful sleep with no Riddle, or anything bad. I just dreamed of Severus's eyes. Many emotions passed by them and each time a new emotion popped up I felt a shiver of pleasure go through my body. I loved every second.

That night Severus stood over my body staring down at me. He brushed some hair out of my face then turned to look at Draco, sleeping in the chair and looking like a fallen angel.

"Soon everything will come and the fun will start." Severus said and kissed my temple. I twitched in my sleep but soon settled back down and smiled.

Severus smiled back at me then moved to the door disappearing into the darkness of the castle.

Good? Review.


	5. the resorting

I do not own Harry Potter! No spoilers! This is a story about **IF** Voldemort died on the battlefield at Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year. Does **NOT** go with the story plot of the actual books Harry Potter.

Also this is a sequel to Master please. Please read that first. This will make no sense if you do not.

This chp. does not hold sex in it. Sorry. I felt we had to get more in depth.

If you have a bad comment do not post it.

Summary: Sequel to Master please. Everything is falling apart now and Severus Snape is his master. Will Harry sit back and be a good slave and do what he's told, or will he disobey just to get the thrill of the promised pain...

Lately it's been quiet. No one's done anything to me or has even gotten near me. I guess it has to be because of the re-sorting Master made me do after the attack. Apparently he didn't want me anywhere near the Gryffindors.

-Flashback-

Master sat behind his desk in Dumbledore's old office fixing his intense gaze on me. I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest and I fought the blush that threatened to overtake my face.

After what felt like forever Master finally smirked and closed his pleased eyes. Suddenly the door opened and snapping my head to it I was able to see Draco enter.

His gaze met mine challengingly before turning to Master and bowing at the waist. Draco's soft blond hair fell in front of his face as he waited for permission to rise.

Hearing the rough voice of Master I turned back to him.

"Rise Draco." Draco followed his orders and with his head slightly bowed, waited for the next order. Master made Draco wait though and took to staring at him with relaxed and wonderful eyes.

Staring at Master's eyes I could see the obvious like for Draco there. It made my heart hurt. I could feel it clench and I no longer needed to fight the need to blush as that feeling went away. Instead I had to fight the need to cry. Master though turned back to me and his eyes hardened.

There was only cold there.

"Are you looking me in the eye?" Master snapped and glared.

My eyed widened and I immediately lowered my eyes. The floor seemed so much more interesting now.

"I'm sorry Master. Please forgive me." I forced out not taking my eyes off the ground.

After a minute I Heard the chair squeak as a shifting of weight lowered onto it. I looked up and saw Draco sitting on Masters lap facing me. Masters eyes were closed and a pleased smile on his lips. Draco though was smirking at me and challenging me with his eyes again.

I frowned at Draco but Severus opened his eyes and stared at me. I looked down once more not able to take the pleased look in Masters eyes.

"Now that Draco is here I'm sure we can begin?" His pleased voice reached my ears and I waited along with Draco for him to continue. "Good. Draco, fetch the sorting hat and place it on Mr. Potters head."

That's all I am I guess, Mr. Potter.

Draco moved fast though and the next thing I knew the sorting hat was once again on my head.

"SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat called after only a moment of silence.

Draco pulled the hat off and set it back on a shelf where it must have come from.

"The password is Lemon Sherbet." Severus continued to stare at me, studying my reaction.

"Yes Master." I replied, nodding my head as I waited for my release from this situation, from this torture. Still looking down I continued, "Is that all?"

"No." My head snapped up to see Master glaring at me. "Get over here." He motioned me to him.

Standing up shakily I walked over to him my head down. Each step brought me the happiness of being close to him. I just wanted to close my eyes and savor the feeling of love I could feel radiating off Master.

Looking up finally when I thought I was close enough, I swore my heart broke. Master wasn't looking at me. No, he was looking at Draco. I could feel my chest tightening again and the urge to cry appear again deep down inside.

Master looked back at me when I was close again and I saw the emotion change from warm to cold in only a blink.

Grabbing my shoulders, Master pushed me to my knees. "Please me." He ordered and sat back to watch.

Slowly I undid Masters robe and pants then pulled his erect Penis out. It was bulging and looked already ready to cum.

Carefully I licked up the length and lowered my head onto the muscle. Closing my eyes I savored the salty taste as I gently began to move. The slow up and down motion continued to get faster and faster as I pleasured my Master.

As soon as I started though it was over, and I swallowed every spurt coming from Masters Penis. Looking up I died a little on the inside.

Master was kissing Draco and playing with his cock. Draco moaned into the kiss and orgasmed all over Masters hand. The blond then broke the kiss and brought Masters hand to his mouth licking off the cum and taking care of each digit separately.

They kissed again and when they pulled apart you could see the saliva connecting their mouth. It made my throat contract and making it hard to breath.

Master then looked down at me, "You may leave now." He commanded and kicked me softly to make me move.

Gathering myself up, I turned and exited the office hearing them start to clear the desk and Draco's giggle. Closing the door I didn't look back, scared at what I might see.

-End flashback-

After I left Gryffindor Tower I found out I was rooming with Draco and his two goons. But I felt lonely. Especially since no one was even looking at me.

Not even Master looks at me or asks anything of me anymore. This has given me time to do my homework but at the same time I miss Master.

His hands touching my face, the calm demands, hell I even miss the look at hate he throws at me when we're near each other. What I wouldn't give to just please him again, to feel him. But then again he didn't even touch my head the last blow job I gave him.

My mind swam with emotions of hate, love, fear, sadness, and depression. They came together and I could feel the potion in my system grab them and push down the hate, sadness, and depression, while at the same time Forcing the love and fear.

I thought back to when Master and I decided to press charges against Ron and Hermione. He wasn't caring at all. Master wanted to cover the whole thing up. I convinced him though that it would be better if we pressed charges against them. So Ron and Hermione were expelled.

I didn't get any closer from that though.

Master was still cold to me. Looks of disgust crossed his face whenever he looked at me. I can still only hear the negative words Master said, "Weak… pathetic…inept…spineless…" All of them just seemed to flow together and stand out. All other words faded away.

No longer was I a Gryffindor or even anything. I was nothing. I AM nothing.

Snapping out of my thoughts and I looked around. It was night in the Slytherin dorms. So I glanced at the other beds and saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all asleep already.

Sighing softly I clenched the silk sheets and climbed under them pulling the silk around me to fight out the cold. My eyelids closed gently and I drifted off into what was supposed to be a calm sleep.

Good? Review!


	6. the baby

I do not own Harry Potter! No spoilers! This is a story about **IF** Voldemort died on the battlefield at Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year. Does **NOT** go with the story plot of the actual books Harry Potter.

Also this is a sequel to Master please. Please read that first. This will make no sense if you do not.

If you have a bad comment do not post it.

Summary: Sequel to Master please. Everything is falling apart now and Severus Snape is his master. Will Harry sit back and be a good slave and do what he's told, or will he disobey just to get the thrill of the promised pain...

"Harry." My name was being called; it was so far off though I wasn't even sure it was being called.

"Harry." There it was again. Slowly I opened my eyes; there at the foot of my bed was Severus Snape, my Master.

He was just standing there at the edge of the bed; looking down on me with a weird look in his eyes. I couldn't place the emotion. But it was so raw, so… deep.

"Harry." The voice called once more and I realized it wasn't Severus who was calling me. Looking around I found I wasn't even in the Slytherin dorms, just a black space with a bed and Severus.

"Harry, I know what you want." The voice was all around me filling me with a weird feeling.

Severus seemed to be reacting to the voice and he crawled into bed, right on top of me.

"Just sit back and enjoy." Said the voice.

I opened my mouth and tried to speak but was instantly stopped by Maters mouth over mine. His left hand slowly went down my body making me shiver in need. Finally it came to rest on my hips where he thrust his member against mine.

Quickly, as if to muffle me completely, Masters right hand went behind my head and deepened the kiss. It was so soft and sensual, making my head swim, and my heart race. Master never kissed me like this before. In fact he avoided it at all possibilities. One quick thrust of his hips though and I had to close my eyes to keep the tears of pleasure from falling and my thoughts were completely thrown from my head.

Masters left hand then moved into my boxers. He grabbed my erect penis, pulled it out, and softly began playing with the tip. My mind raced and I bucked into his hand meeting his rhythm. Right as I was about to orgasm, Master stopped.

I opened my mouth to protest but Master put his fingers gently into my mouth. They tasted like precum and I soaked the digits with my spit feasting off this gift. Once he deemed them wet enough, he pulled them out of my mouth and attacked me with kisses.

It felt amazing to kiss Master. To feel Masters tongue in my mouth and t- oh yes!

Masters fingers interrupted my thoughts by feeling two of them shoved into my ass hole. Slowly and sensually Master stretched me, prepared me for what was about to happen.

Bucking against the fingers I softly heard a lubricant spell being said. Carefully he pulled his fingers from my rectum. Opening my mouth to moan in protest, I was met with his tongue. Master lifted my hips up and then in one gentle, slow push, he was inside me.

Master started slowly, helping me to get used to his penis. I couldn't even feel any pain though and urged Master to speed up. We met each other's trusts and just kissed not making any sounds.

All too soon though I felt Master orgasm inside me and as soon as he did I was cumming all over our stomachs. He pulled out leaving me exhausted and covered in cum. Then he disappeared. Sitting up fast I looked around the completely black room.

"Hello?" I asked and the room changed before my eyes into the library where Riddle and I sat and talked. Clothes appeared on me and the cum disappeared like it had never been there.

"Harry." Riddle walked over and sat down on his chair from last time. His voiced reminded me of the one earlier…

"That was your voice!" Shouting I stood up. My legs gave out on me from the sweet sex though and I fell to the floor. Sitting there on my bum I looked up at Riddle in shock.

"Oh Harry." His voice was like Velvet and the smirk on his young face gave me shivers. "I've always have liked you Harry. Even as a baby you were so… powerful, so… I just knew I had to get rid of you, before _other _emotions began to surface. Of course that did not work. Instead you destroyed my body and you became one of my horcruxes."

Tom stopped talking and stood up, walking toward me.

"It's almost dawn dear. But before you go I want you to know that I'll always dominate you the way you want to be. I'm not like your master Severus. I know where you feel amazing. And I know how to treat you right. Remember that."

He mumbled some incantation I felt my baby shift. My eyes widened.

"What did you do?" I screeched and Tom only knelt down and kissed me hard. I melted into the kiss and opened my mouth. He then pushed his finger tips hard against my stomach and I could feel the baby begin to grow faster and develop more.

Jerking away I looked and saw my belly had a bump as if I was 4 months along. My eyes widened and I stared at Tom in horror. He was smiling though as if proud with his work.

"Soon you'll be mine Harry. Soon your baby, me, will be born and I will grow up four times faster than normal till I deem old enough to rule over you. Then you will be my pet, my slave, my cum bucket."

He kissed me hard and I leaned back to escape but my eyes snapped open and I sat up in bed.

Breathing hard I looked around my curtained bed in the Slyhterin dorm and quickly pulled my PJ shirt up to find that it wasn't a dream. That he had indeed made it so my baby grew up quicker.

What really frightened me, though, was that now I knew who I was going to have. I was going to have Lord Voldemort's horcrux.

Tom Riddle is my baby.


	7. the truth

I do not own Harry Potter! No spoilers! This is a story about **IF** Voldemort died on the battlefield at Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year. Does **NOT** go with the story plot of the actual books Harry Potter.

Also this is a sequel to Master please. Please read that first. This will make no sense if you do not.

No sex in this one.

If you have a bad comment do not post it.

Summary: Sequel to Master please. Everything is falling apart now and Severus Snape is his master. Will Harry sit back and be a good slave and do what he's told, or will he disobey just to get the thrill of the promised pain...

Over the next two days I refused to sleep. I knew that when I did fall asleep he would be waiting. Slowly, I started to do worse in classes as two days turned into three.

Draco seemed to notice I wasn't sleeping though. He approached me when we got to the common room after dinner on the third night. I knew this wasn't going to be about my sleep though. He had an air of triumph around him.

"Still jealous?" He asked smirking.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" I shot back while walking to the dorm not wanting to continue this conversation.

"Well you should be." Draco countered grabbing my wrist and forcing me, in front of everyone, to my knees. People began to stare and everyone gathered around us. "Professor Snape just made me his apprentice in potions. What does that make you Harry?"

My chest tightened. I could barely breathe. When did this happen? Why wasn't I informed? Staring at the floor I tried to tune back into what Draco was saying.

"-And that makes you mine also." Draco was claiming me as his?

"I refuse." I continued to stare at the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes. Afraid of the truth I'd see behind them.

"What was that?" His voice was way to calm.

"I said I refuse!" Snapping my eyes up at him, I wrenched my wrist free, stood up, and started out of the common room.

"Where are you going?" Draco screamed after me.

"None of your business!" And I slammed the door to the closed behind me. In my blind rage I ran right into Master.

"Master!" I cried and in a sudden need to be held and comforted over came me. Tears built up in my eyes and I couldn't hold them back. My anger dissipated and sadness overwhelmed me. "Oh master…" Quickly as not to be pushed away I hugged him and sobbed into his chest.

It was too much too soon; the rape that changed everything, the pregnancy that I never wanted, Slavery to the man I love, my best friends pushing me away and then pulling me back as their pet, Voldemort living inside me, and now knowing I'm going to have Voldemort _as_ my baby. It was all too much. All of it was way too soon!

Masters arms wrapped around me and he pulled me close, whispering in my ear words I couldn't understand they were so soft. It was gentle, so… calming. Master then pulled out a potion bottle and asked, not ordered me to open my mouth.

I did and he poured the calming drought in. I swallowed every drop then looked up at him, into his eyes.

"Master…" I said once more before I was overcome with exhaustion and snuggled back into him, falling asleep.

Severus Snape knew as soon as he made Draco his apprentice, that he was going to offset his plan for the young slave Harry Potter. He didn't know that it was going to be this overwhelming for the boy. Potter was so distraught, so easily breakable right now.

Severus then picked the young slave up in a gentle loving embrace. With long strides, Severus made his way back to his rooms to set Harry on his the couch. Stepping back he watched as even in my sleep I seemed distraught.

Overcome by the sadness of what he has done to me, Severus sighed and went to the kitchen. Once there he pulled out the firewhiskey and proceeded to drink from the bottle. Not even bothering with a glass. He needed to forget.

To forget the rise Voldemort plan.

To forget that this boy is Lilly's boy and not just James's.

Most of all though,

He needed to forget his feelings for the slave on the couch.


	8. the glimpse

I do not own Harry Potter! No spoilers! This is a story about **IF** Voldemort died on the battlefield at Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year. Does **NOT** go with the story plot of the actual books Harry Potter.

Also this is a sequel to Master please. Please read that first. This will make no sense if you do not.

Has weird fetish almost thing to it at end.

If you have a bad comment do not post it.

Summary: Sequel to Master please. Everything is falling apart now and Severus Snape is his master. Will Harry sit back and be a good slave and do what he's told, or will he disobey just to get the thrill of the promised pain...

Groaning from a headache, I opened my eyes. The light was bright and blinding so I covered my eyes and just laid there taking in my surroundings.

I could feel I was on a couch, but not in the Slytherin common room. There was no sounds in the room that would signal other people with me so I again opened my eyes, slowly this time.

The ceiling, finally coming into focus, helped me realize I was still in the dungeons. But… which part?

Turning my head to the right I saw Master. He was asleep and just looked so… peaceful. His lashes gently brushing his cheeks, lips slightly parted to allow breathing easier, and he wasn't in robes; instead black pants and a silk dress shirt. As if feeling my gaze though, his eyes opened.

I watched as he took in his surroundings and him blinking a couple of times. Finally his gaze landed on me. Looking down fast I just barely avoided looking him in the eye.

"Do you have a headache?" Master asked sounding slightly concerned.

"Yes Master." I replied sitting up slowly and keeping my eyes on the floor.

Master crossed the sitting area in a few strides and handed me a bottle. "Drink." He ordered and then he walked away.

I did not drink the bottle right away though. Instead I chose to listen till I heard a door open and close behind me. Once I was sure I was alone though I tipped my head back and downed the bottle in one gulp. It tasted of vanilla. My headache though dissipated almost instantly.

Taking a look around the room I noticed the dark colors he had decorated with. Yet the room definitely had an almost homey atmosphere. It helped me to calm down and remember why I was here, Draco. Quickly, I shut him out of my mind and lifted my head.

Looking around once again I saw the month on the wall, December. Had it really been that long since this all happened? Have I really been a slave for a few months now?

I tried to think about classes and friends, nothing came to mind. The only thing that came was my memories of Master and my meetings with Voldemort.

Have I really not been paying any attention to my life?

"Potter!" I jumped up into a standing position and turned to Master.

"Yes Master?" I questioned my eyes on the floor.

Master sighed then stepped closer to me. He grabbed my chin gently and lifted it so our eyes met.

"Harry." He whispered and then leaned in kissing me gently. The kiss was soft and gentle. Just like how I had dreamed it to be.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I slowly deepened the kiss pulling our bodies together also. Masters right hand wrapped around my waist and the other the back of my head holding me and keeping me from pulling away for air.

I felt his tongue slither out of Masters mouth and I gladly opened mine. My own tongue shot out and fought against his.

We battled until I finally lost and let him explore my cavity. I needed air though; I could feel my body screaming for it.

Right before I could start to struggle though Master pulled back and we both gasped for breath. Standing there we both just gazed into each other's eyes. Masters black orbs seem to drown me in warm emotion. I felt… wanted, loved, and safe.

"Master…" I called so quietly.

Finally his eyes closed though and when they reopened the emotions were gone and instead I was staring into cold emotionless eyes. Master pulled back and straightened his robes before summoning my cloths to him from my dorm. He handed them to me then turned around as not to look at me.

"You know Mr. Potter, you do not have to answer to my apprentice Draco Malfoy. But you do have to answer to me." Master turned and glared making me shiver in fright and want. "If I ever say for you to answer to anyone, you will. If I hear complaints of how you're behaving towards them you will be punished." He grabbed my chin hard and forced me to look down once again at his feet. "You will NOT tell anyone where you've been tonight and if asked you will reply that you've been punished already and don't want to talk about it."

Master then pushed me back onto the couch, grabbed my hair, and pulled out his cock. "Suck me well and I might let you walk today on your feet instead of walking you around on a leash on your hands and knees."

Instantly I went to work, sucking, fondling, and doing everything I could to make sure Master had the best pleasure I could give him. I loved Master so much and I channeled that love into this blow job, hoping he'd feel it and instead love me too.

Master moaned and rocked his hips. Finally he hissed and pulled my head forward gagging me and holding me there while he emptied his seed into my throat. Finally pulling me back he wiped my spit all over my face then smacked me hard sending my upper half to the cushions of the couch. I laid there not knowing what to think, what to do.

"Go back to your dorm, shower and dress. I'm letting you walk on your own today." He started to walk away and at the door turned back. "Also, I don't wish to see you today after classes, go to your dorm and sleep. I don't want to hear from you this next week. And if I do there will be punishment. If I decide to see you before the end of the week I'll send Draco to retrieve you. And if you keep doing bad in classes I'll make you drop them and instead become my personal pet."

With that Master swept out the door closing it with a bang making me jump. His words rang in my head though and I shuddered not wanting to know how embarrassing being his pet would be.

Shakily, I stood up and dressed in the cloths he summoned me. Then, once I was sure the cost was clear, I ran to the dorms and to the showers following Masters orders.

The whole day I tried to pay attention in class and realized I was behind everyone and my grades were very pore. How could I let this get this bad?

Not wanting to know the answer though I worked on my homework that whole day. Thoughts kept me from concentrating though.

Thoughts of me naked on my hands and knees, a butt-plug in my ass, a collar around my neck, and a leash connecting me to Master while he paraded me around the great hall. He'd have me stop every few feet and ask someone to spank my ass. And if it wasn't hard enough he'd paddle it and order me to bark for everyone.

I was scared the whole day of that happening and coming true. Even while I was sleeping it plagued my dreams. The worst part though was when I woke up with a massive erection, silenced my bed, and continued to stroke my cock and bark and whine like a dog till I orgasmed. Then I fell asleep again, this time, with a smile on my face and no bad dreams.


	9. the willingness

I do not own Harry Potter! No spoilers! This is a story about **IF** Voldemort died on the battlefield at Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year. Does **NOT** go with the story plot of the actual books Harry Potter.

Also this is a sequel to Master please. Please read that first. This will make no sense if you do not.

This chp. does hold sex in it.

If you have a bad comment do not post it.

Summary: Sequel to Master please. Everything is falling apart now and Severus Snape is his master. Will Harry sit back and be a good slave and do what he's told, or will he disobey just to get the thrill of the promised pain...

I couldn't tell anyone. If anyone found out about Voldemort being my baby… I don't know what I would do. Madam Pomfery even asked what happened to speed up the baby's progress… I lied and said I didn't know. Master seems to know though and actually expected it.

Voldemort is getting worse in my dreams though. He's forcing himself on me and making me feel dirtier then I already feel. He just seems to know exactly where to touch me to make me feel something other than hatred for him. Master isn't helping me by pushing me away and making me want touches.

Master hasn't even really talked to me at all. He has said to me though that if I raise my grades up he'll teach me something special. What this something special is, I don't know, but I do want to know. So I've been concentrating on school work like a madman. Draco's not making it any easier though.

I told him what master said to me about him ordering me around and he just laughed and walked away. Personally I would love to deck him in the face, but master would disapprove. So instead I've been hexing his stuff behind his back. He knows it's me but he can't prove it.

"Mr. Potter!" I snap out of my thinking and look up at professor McGonagall. "Am I boring you?"

My eyes got wide and I looked down ashamed. "No professor, sorry professor."

"What do you find more interesting to not even pay attention in class?" She responded walking up to me while the whole class watched.

"I'm just…"

"Just what… Mr. Potter?" She pressed on looking down her nose at me.

As I opened my mouth to answer the class ended and everyone began to pack up their things. I started to pack everything up when I felt her hand on my arm. Everyone around us is leaving.

"Harry," I looked up at her surprised to hear her use my name. "Do you need someone to talk to? Someone who's not going to be controlled by your master and tell him everything?"

My eyes started to water as she seemed to know just what to say to get me to open up. So I told her everything; the rape, the sex, the potion, the baby, Voldemort, Draco, and everything else. I just couldn't handle it any more.

Somewhere in the telling I started to cry and professor McGonagall hugged me and let me tell her every little detail. "And now I'm just so confused and just want to end this pain!" I couldn't stop crying and she just held me and caressed my back as if to tell me everything would be all right. I knew it wouldn't be. Voldemort was going to be born soon and I was going to have to raise my masters master and eventually submit to this dark lord as his pet.

"Harry," She started but stopped when a knock came on the door. Whispering she told me to straighten up and walked away to the door. While she answered the door I wiped my eyes and fixed what I could till I heard who was at the door.

"Where is my slave Minerva? He is late for a very important meeting." Master sounded furious. I was supposed to meet him for a meeting in the headmaster's office… Oh god I was supposed to meet master!

"Severus don't you think you're being a bit harsh on the lad?" Oh god why did I tell her anything? She's going to tell master and then I'm going to be in huge trouble! "He is so stressed he can barely pay attention in class! You need to give him some space."

"Minerva," Master did not sound pleased, "Have you ever had a slave before?"

"Heavens no!"

"Then do not try to tell me how to handle mine! Potter!" My body instantly became at attention. "Here! Now!" I ran over to master and bowed deeply.

"What are your wishes Master?" I asked not raising from the bowed position.

"Follow me. NOW!" and he stalked away down the hall.

"Yes Master." I called and followed him down the hall way.

My eyes followed his feet and I almost had to jog to keep up with him. My thoughts swam as we continued on. Did he know about my talk with Minerva? How could he of found out so soon? Was her office buged? Oh god he knows occumency! Can he hear what I'm thinking? Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!

"Potter!" I looked up to notice master quite a few paces in front of me and I had stopped. "Why have you stopped following me? What is so interesting that you have stopped to waste my breath talking to you?"

I walked up to him my head bowed down, "nothing, master, can be more interesting then you."

"My shoes seem to be hmmm?" I looked up at his smirk but I refused to look farther then that. "Kiss my shoes."

"What?!" This time I did look at his eyes. "You heard me slave!" Next thing I knew I was on the floor from a slap to the face. "Kiss them now! Show me what a good submissive you are."

I sat up and could feel the potion forcing me to think about this as if it was a gift, but I knew it was punishment. Class would be out soon and everyone will see me if I don't hurry, but this is to humiliating!

"Do you want everyone to see? I could have you suck my cock in front of them in the great hall with you under the table instead if you'd like." I could feel his smirk without having to look up.

So I bent close to the ground and kissed both his feet and stayed on the ground waiting for permission to stand. My face was burning red from anger and embarrassment that I did such a thing.

"You may stand." Master said, then turned, and continued on his way. Standing fast I followed him all the way to his headmasters office.

Upon entrance with master I saw Lucius and Draco Malfoy sitting in front of the desk, just seeming to be waiting for us. Master seemed pleased and sat down behind the desk, motioning me to sit on his lap. Confused and shocked I did what Master wanted while watching Lucius closely. He wasn't looking at my eyes, oh no he was looking at my body checking every little inch it seemed.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Lucius." Master started to stroke my thigh. It felt good to be touched gently for a change. But with Lucius watching my every move I refused to give into my desires.

"It was my pleasure actually." He never took his eyes off me while talking. How rude to show such disrespect to my Master! I glared but he just continued. "I heard you got a little kitten as a pet and I just couldn't wait to meet them, declawed of course."

I almost saw red. So I opened my mouth to say something, I knew I would soon regret, but master grabbed my penis and I shut my mouth to hold back a groan.

"Yes I did acquire a little kitten, but he's mine and I'm not willing to share." Master started to stroke my cock through my pants and I closed my eyes tight. I could feel my penis getting harder and my breathing accelerate slightly. "What I did want to share with you is your sons' constant attempt to play with my kitten. I do NOT like sharing." He squeezed my cock gently and a moan came from my throat making me blush and squirm on Masters lap.

"I see," Lucius replied, "Maybe if he could just pet your kitten he would be happy enough and leave him alone."

Master stopped playing with my cock as if he was thinking it over. I moaned in protest, but master just kept his hand still. Opening my eyes, I found everyone's eyes on me. Lucius was smirking and master looked pleased.

"All right then." Master said and motioned me to stand. I did as he asked realizing with dread that Draco Malfoy was going to have his way with me. "Just hands though, nothing else."

"Of course!" Lucius replied and motioned for Draco to stand. The next thing I knew my hands were pulled together by an unknown force and Draco Malfoy was coming towards me.

I tried to back up but master grabbed my hips and held me in place. Draco then ripped my shirt right off me and started pinching lightly at my ringed nipples. I moaned and arched my back toward the pinch. It felt so nice to feel tender loving. He then pulled the rings gently and a gasp escaped my mouth at the feeling. His hands left my nipples and went lower. I shivered in pleasure as I watched him touch my skin, savoring it, and memorizing every curve.

When he got low enough he unbuttoned my pants and pulled them and my underwear down to pool around my ankles. My penis twitched at the contact with the cool air in the office. I heard Lucius moan and looked at him to see him jerking off while watching this. I felt Draco grab my cock and gasped trying to pull away. Masters hands held me in place and I felt him stand.

Draco though began to pump my cock making me back arch and my eyes close. My head fell back but hit master's chest. I looked up at him and he kissed me. Master tasted perfect and actually made my knees weak. His hands held me firmly in place though as Draco brought me closer and closer to an orgasm. I had to pull away from Master to breathe and that is when Draco whispered a spell. I barely heard it but the next thing I know a lubricated finger in entering me. I stop breathing and Draco stops moving his hand on my cock. Soon I let out the air I'm holding and Draco adds another finger.

I moan in protest but Master captures my mouth again and continues to hold me in place. Draco has left my cock and is instead scissoring my hole and testing how far I stretch. Right as I finally relax, Draco enters me with a third finger. I squeak into masters mouth and try to move my hips away but master instead pushes me back and makes the fingers enter me deeper. I'm bent over a bit and Draco is slowly fucking me with his three fingers while Master's kissing me. Master pulls away and I moan in protest.

"Do not make me gag you kitten." Master says, "And I'll make you ware it all day if you speak." I nod in agreement getting turned on badly from speak of a gag and the fingers up my hole.

I'm finally used to the fingers and I push back to meet Draco's thrust only to have a fourth finger enter me. I hiss in pain and stop moving tensing up. Draco's moving his fingers inside but not pumping them as if searching for something or letting me adjust. Tears bridge my eyes as master whispers in my ear.

"Relax and it will go easier." Instantly my body relaxes thanks to master and the potion and Draco begins to pump in and out again. It hurt badly at first but with master nibbling my ear and whispering encouraging words I feel fine.

"Are you ready?" Master asks.

Good? Review


	10. the feeling

I do not own Harry Potter! No spoilers! This is a story about **IF** Voldemort died on the battlefield at Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year. Does **NOT** go with the story plot of the actual books Harry Potter.

Also this is a sequel to Master please. Please read that first. This will make no sense if you do not.

This chp. does hold sex in it.

If you have a bad comment do not post it.

Summary: Sequel to Master please. Everything is falling apart now and Severus Snape is his master. Will Harry sit back and be a good slave and do what he's told, or will he disobey just to get the thrill of the promised pain...

I nodded my head, remembering I was not allowed to speak. That is when I felt Draco slide his thumb in. It was painful and slightly expected, but at the same time I knew I couldn't get off like this. I bent over the desk as master grabbed my arms and held me in place. I just continued my breathing trying not to think about the pain I was feeling.

Draco continued his assault, trying to get me to orgasm, but failing miserably. At this point the fisting wasn't doing anything because he didn't know where to put his hand he just kept pumping it making it hurt more and more. He would go slow and then fast at unexpected times. Nothing felt right though, nothing reminded me of master's hands. It just felt foreign and not at all pleasurable.

Finally after a while master growled in frustration. But by this point I was not aroused and Draco was getting very frustrated and becoming way too rough for my liking. He was pumping and his nails were starting to scratch me and make me bleed badly. His nails even reopened some of the wounds from the rape.

"This is not getting us anywhere. I grow bored Draco." Master said.

"I…I don't know what's wrong! He just won't get aroused!" Draco growled and finally pulled his hand out inspecting the blood on his fingers. "Ew! He's bleeding!"

I heard Masters growl and Draco's cry in pain before I saw the mark on Draco's cheek. Master had slapped him, hard by the looks of it. Draco's cheek was an instant bruise with lines from Master's fingernails running horizontal.

Masters voice then carried out from somewhere behind me, "You hurt my pet."

Draco's face drained of all the color it had left and he said in the most frightened voice I've ever heard, "He was damaged already. In fact I know people who can get you a better less damaged pet."

My eyes welled up with tears. I knew I was damaged goods. It hurt to think that but I did know. To have someone realize this though and say it out loud, hurt. All I wanted was to crawl under the desk at that moment and never come out. I mean who was I kidding? No one wanted me for me. They wanted me for my body, and even that was damaged a long time ago. I'm just a slave who's meant to be thrown away when I have no use any more. I'm an unwanted toy.

Masters eyes were on me the whole time, "You hurt my pet. He has blood running down his legs from your hand." I looked at Master as he talked and he then looked at Draco. "If you ever touch my pet again I will cut your hands off and personally see that you at forced to eat them."

Draco backed up and Master stepped forward taking off his cloak and wrapping it around my shoulders, hiding my body from view. He then picked me up and very gently nestled me in his arms so my butt was not hurting from being carried. Turning to Lucius and Draco Master took a breath.

"Leave. If you are both still here when I return, you will be forcibly removed." Master then walked out with me in his arms. The walk was short, but not at all pleasant. My butt was hurting more than ever, it felt like I had some razor blades shoved up there. Once at the Infirmary Master set me down, forcing me to lie on my stomach, so as not to disturb my ass too much. "You may speak."

I didn't though. Instead I just lied there clutching the pillow for dear life and wandering if this was all worth it. If maybe life would be better if I just offed myself instead. My chest hurt, my ass hurt, my whole body was in pain. Yet the world was grey and I was confused on if this was emotional pain, or actual physical pain. All I knew was when I was asked if I was in pain I nodded my head.

Soon I was given a potion though, and the world was black once again.

Good? Review


	11. the love

I do not own Harry Potter! No spoilers! This is a story about **IF** Voldemort died on the battlefield at Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year. Does **NOT** go with the story plot of the actual books Harry Potter.

Also this is a sequel to Master please. Please read that first. This will make no sense if you do not.

This chp. does not hold sex, but morbid writing. If blood makes you sick stay away.

If you have a bad comment do not post it.

Summary: Sequel to Master please. Everything is falling apart now and Severus Snape is his master. Will Harry sit back and be a good slave and do what he's told, or will he disobey just to get the thrill of the promised pain...

After the horrible experience with Draco I made a decision. It was hard and took a lot of thinking really. I didn't know if it was worth it or if it was right, but I knew by the end of it that it would be okay. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing would go wrong.

So for a while I paid attention to the lectures and answered every question asked. I even studied to get better grades, which in turn got me more points for Slytherin. This also got me in better standing with the people of my new house. Gryffindor wasn't happy with me at all, so I tried really hard to make up with the important people in that house, no one listened to me at all when I tried, but I did my best.

Master, during all of this was very sweet. So I made sure to do everything perfect. I didn't get into arguments, I listened to everything he said, made sure everything was exactly the way he liked it, and I even started to give him blowjobs willingly before and after lectures. Everything has been going perfectly with us. Even Voldemort has been quiet, which I realized quickly meant he was now in my stomach and I was nearing birth.

By now I was almost 8 months along and madam Pomfery said no more sex. I'm fine with that, Master though, not so much. He threw a fit but madam Pomfery would not budge even an inch.

"I mean what I said Severus Snape! No more sex!"

"This is ridiculous! He was impregnated 4 months ago!" Master pinched his nose with his thumb and index finger before continuing, "So because of his condition becomes so fast he's nearing birth?"

Madam Pomfery looked at him sternly before continuing, "Yes, He should be due in two weeks. In those two weeks he needs all the rest he can get. No more sexual activities of any kind, no more classes, and no more anything. In fact I suggest he stay bed ridden from now till then, only getting up to use the bathroom is allowed."

Master glowered at her over my bed. He didn't look happy at all. I continued to look between them as they basically screamed at each other, not really paying attention to them. All I knew was that in two weeks I would be giving birth. I was going to give birth to a monster, a monster that would terrorize every witch and wizard out there.

I knew I had to do something if I was going to stop that from happening, and I had to do it fast. While Master and madam Pomfery argued I finally sighed.

Madam Pomfery looked at me when I sighed and waved her wand over my head. Some words popped up in front of her and she looked them over before moving them so they were in front of Master.

"Something is not right with his charts. Has he been taking his potions when he's supposed to? I gave him that potion box two weeks ago for the babies and his health. His stats have gotten lower." Was all she said before walking away.

Master looked over what was floating there. Before making the words disappear and following her with a scowl on his face saying something about yes he has and he knows it. I watched them walk into her office and close the door. I was left alone. Personally I hadn't been alone in a long time. I was always studying and trying to tie up my lose ends. So in this alone time I thought about what I'm going to have to do.

I knew I would have to do this tonight, when everyone was asleep. No one could be around and it had to be so I could get rid of this thing inside me. The abortion would be quick and easy and no one would know till it was too late. Not even Master would know.

I took a look around the hospital wing and realized I could do it right then. So I grabbed my box of potions I'm supposed to take twice a day and looked it over. It had two weeks' worth of potions not taken in it when it should be empty. I grabbed one potion at a time and downed them one after the other. I then set them back in the box right where they belonged and right as I was taking the last one they both came out.

"See Poppy, he's taking them as directed. His last dose is right now." Master said then grabbed the box and gave it to madam Pomfery.

"I don't know…" She said and looked through the empty bottles before sighing. "They are all empty. Maybe your magic's throwing the scan off… take him to your quarters, put him in bed and remember, no more sex!" Master glowered at her before helping me up and out of the hospital wing. We walked to his quarters slowly, I wobbled really and my ankles hurt, but I still walked. The walk was silent and we didn't pass anybody thankfully.

Finally we got to his rooms and he let me in and ushered me to my bed. Yes, my bed. Master gave it to me after the Draco incident as an apology. Once I was changed and in bed Master left saying if I needed anything to call for a house elf because he was going to his lab near the classroom which was three floors below his quaters. He left before I could agree so I sat there.

All of those potions were heavy duty pain relievers and healing potion mixed together. They were for healing me and making the birth easier. Draco we found really did a number on my ass and I actually had to sleep on my stomach for a few weeks. But even then whenever I sat I still felt the pain. Master was worried about the birth and its effect on my ass but madam Pomfery assured him that if I took those potions over the course of two weeks, twice a day my ass would be healed from the healing potion and heavy duty pain relievers mixed together.

Taking them all I once I knew was bad. I looked up both the potions and it said you could mix the two of them together in small doses. Large doses will actually create the opposite effect, mass amount of pain and actually will kill you depending on how much you take. I took enough to kill a griffon.

I smiled as the pain started and grabbed some parchment and a quill. I wrote a note while I felt the monster's movement become slower and slower until finally it stopped all together. I could feel Voldemort dying. And I knew that this was the right choice. Once I finished the note I folded it in three's and put it under my pillow. Master would find it eventually I knew, but I would be gone.

As I lay back on the bed I could feel the pain slowly increasing. My lungs slowly began to hurt worse and worse with each breath. I knew I didn't have long and began coughing up blood. With each cough more and more blood kept coming up. Eventually I stop coughing and started to throw up blood instead. My throat burned, my lungs burned, everything burned. I tried to get out of bed to go to the bathroom to throw up there, but my legs refused to move.

I realized I couldn't feel my legs at that point and concentrating was becoming harder and harder. The world was spinning and I laid down on my back only to have my eyes start to burn and my vision actually become black. Panicking, I tried to turn over to throw up more but I couldn't move. My whole body was paralyzed. I couldn't do anything but choke on my blood. I felt myself drowning in it. Every breath filled my lungs with stomach acid and blood.

In a span of ten minutes from laying down in bed and Severus leaving, I had killed myself and the spawn that would have killed everyone. Slavery was not an option, no matter how much that potion had made me think it was. This is the end. I am gone now. And my last thought to Severus will forever be that I really did love him. I loved him enough to save him, by dying for him.

'Good bye my love' was my last thought, a thought he would never hear or understand.

Good? Review


End file.
